Fight
by You really think Im listening
Summary: Bella is a vampire. She get's in a fight with her mother and hasn't talked to her in a while. Bella is almost yelling at Renee through the anwsering machine. Songfic.


**A/N: So this is when Edward changes Bella, Bella tells her mom that she is vampire, her mom is kinda freaked and basically banishes Bella, Bella is talking into the phone machine thing…. Song Mother Mother by The Veronicas**

_Mother mother  
Can you hear me  
I'm just calling to say hello_

"Hi mom, I just wanted to say hi. How are you? Well, his is the thirty something message I am leaving on your machine and I was just wondering if you were ever going to call me back." I was trying to sound sad and hurt, which I was, but it ended up sounding hateful.

Edward rubbed my back to make me calm down.

I took a deep breath. "Well, how's Phil? Edward says hi. He's been keeping me company in my time of need." I snapped. "It seems that I made a good choice by picking him over you!"

_How's the weather  
How's my father  
Am I lonely heavens no  
Mother mother  
Are you listening_

Edward looked at me shocked.

**Renee's POV:**

"It seems that I made a good choice by picking him over you!" She sneered at me. I was trying not to break into tears. We used to be so close, but she wanted to be a monster.

"Yeah, well, we are in Tokyo, just so you know. You don't have to be scared. We have a whole freakin' ocean in between us. Feel safe huh?"

_Just a fuck away to ease your mind  
Life is perfect  
Never better  
Distance making the heart grow blind_

"Hmm… Well I doubt you really care. I mean, you basically pushed me out the door when you found out what I was." I shuddered at the thought. I didn't really want to push her out, but it was like someone was controlling my body.

_When you sent me off to see the world  
Were you scared that I might get hurt  
Would I try a little tobacco  
Would I keep on hiking up my skirt_

"Let's see. I'll tell you everything good in my life."

**Bella's POV:**

"I am constantly full, I have a place to come home to, I have everyone I love with me, I have a family." I said. Well most of that was a lie. I do have a place to come home to, but I refuse to eat because of this depression, this family has been driving me nuts with all the pity, and I don't have Renee. How could I have everyone I love with me if she wasn't here?

_I'm hungry  
I'm dirty  
I'm losing my mind  
Everything's fine _

I'm freezing  
I'm starving  
I'm bleeding to death  
Everything's fine

"I got a job. I refused to let the Cullen's buy me everything. But everything else, I seem to be the same… I mean it's not like I can get drunk. If I could I would, just to disappoint you. But I can't without throwing up, so you should be happy." Edward's face got dark. He didn't like the thought of me getting drunk. I could almost see the possible scenarios going through his mind.

_Yeah, I'm working  
Making money  
I'm just starting to build a name  
I can feel it  
Around the corner  
I could make it any day _

Mother mother  
Can you hear me  
Yeah I'm sober sure I'm sane  
Life is perfect  
Never better  
Still your daughter still the same

"Oops! I just realized what time it is. If you are listening to this I suggest you go to sleep. It's what three in the morning there? Hmm… Weird huh? How I don't have to sleep."

_If I tell you what you want to hear  
Will it help you to sleep well at night  
Are you sure that I'm your perfect dear?  
Now just cuddle up and sleep tight_

**Renee's POV:**

"Oh, and mother, I have one more thing to say… I-" BEEP! The answering machine didn't have enough space to keep going. I don't care. It most likely I hate you or something of that sort.

I walked upstairs to my room.

**Bella's POV:**

"Oh, and mother, I have one more thing to say… I-" I was cut off by the beep that said I could not record anymore. I closed my cell phone and put it to my lips. I whispered to it, "I miss you."

_I'm hungry  
I'm dirty  
I'm losing my mind  
Everything's fine _

I'm freezing  
I'm starving  
I'm bleeding to death  
Everything's fine

I miss you  
I love you


End file.
